


While You Were Here

by orphan_account



Series: While You Were [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moody Teens, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suggestive Themes, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Developing feeling for your mentor is always a given, but romantic feelings can make life difficult. What happens when a young Dick Grayson finds himself infatuated with his own Guardian? Is this a story of a simple crush or a much deeper Love? More importantly, What will Bruce Wayne do when confronted with a suddenly very hormonal teenager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Eating Dick?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First Chapter of a 2 Part series based around a Mentor/Pupil or Guardian/Ward relationship. Both Parts can be read as a stand alone or together for full effect depending on your preferences. Both feature different relationships in the Batman Universe.
> 
>  This is my First Fanfic on AO3 so if you have any suggestions for tags, story development, summaries or anything else please let me know. :)
> 
> I don't want to spoil too much of it, but I will say that the Dick/Bruce relationship may not be the only relationship. I have 2 main relationships set up; however, if I gain enough fans I may add a couple more. ;)

Batman: While You Were Here

Chapter 1: What’s Eating Dick

7 Days 5 Hrs. 15 Min. before Meltdown…

Dick Grayson had always been different, different from his classmates at Wayne Academy for sure. Of course there was the obvious difference of being a Circus boy taken in by the famous Bruce Wayne to be the man’s young ward. The Press had a field day with that one. He was smarter than most of the boys at Wayne Academy, more athletic too. Those weren’t the differences he was concerned with. It wasn’t even the fact that he was the Mysterious Boy Wonder: Robin (side kick to Batman) by night. Boy was that crazy enough as it was. No, the difference between him and all the other boys at Wayne Academy was that he was not looking forward to the School Formal one bit. 

The Teachers had been preparing all the young men (as that is what they were now, no longer boys) for the Ball. Teaching them the civilized and gentlemanly ways to ask the girl they liked to the dance. Some of the teens had already snagged dates while others claimed they wanted to go stag (though this was looked down upon by the snooty teachers). It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to go or that he couldn’t find a date. No, it was a problem that had nothing to do with the actual Ball and everything to do with the fact that it unearthed feelings deep inside himself.

Feelings he didn’t know he had. 

So now, as Dick Grayson sat at the table eating breakfast with Bruce on a Monday Morning, he couldn’t help but fidget. Of course, Alfred would notice.

“Is there something the matter with the porridge this morning Master Dick?” Alfred Suddenly said breaking the silence in the room. 

Bruce looked up from his paper with an eyebrow raised in question. Even as Bruce Wayne, he was silent most of the time. 

Dick blushed under the scrutinizing gaze of both his Butler and Father figure. “I’m just… not that hungry.”

Alfred looked at him curiously, “Perhaps there is something else I could whip up for the young Master? Bacon and Toast Perhaps?”

“No, No Alfred!” He said waving his hands “It’s not the food’s fault.”

There was a silence for a moment as Dick looked down at his porridge. He took a calming breathe before looking up to Bruce. He had hoped that the man would have gone back to his reading, but it seemed he wouldn’t be that lucky today.

“Is there something bothering you Dick?” Bruce asked with a kind voice. A voice only ever reserved for their Mentor/Ward bonding moments. 

The boy blushed, “No. I just…”

“Ah!” Alfred said suddenly “It couldn’t perhaps be the Winter Formal Ball Next week at Wayne Academy could it?”

Dick’s entire face went red.

Bruce laughed. Actually laughed! Before hiding behind his Newspaper again. “I remember my first Winter Formal.”

“Will you be asking some lovely young lady to the dance?” Alfred asked cheerily, “I could have some Roses from the Greenhouse gathered if-“

“No!” Dick shouted before putting his hand over his mouth quickly. He hadn’t meant to sound so distraught. Now Bruce was looking at him from around his paper again. Dick ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, no thank you Alfred. That won’t be necessary.”

“Oh?” Was the butler’s only reply.

Dick sighed looking away from both of them, “I’ve actually, uh, Decided I don’t really want to go.”

The was a moment of silence once more as both Alfred and Bruce just stared at the Teen. Bruce cleared his throat after a moment before saying, “Is this because you don’t have a date?”

Dick shook his head looking away again, “That’s not the reason. I just don’t want to go okay. Can we not talk about this anymore?”

“Sure, If that’s what you want.” Bruce nodded before retreating behind the newspaper again. “Of course, I would have liked to see you dancing with that nice blonde girl you’re Always talking to.”

Dick had started to retreat from the room when he turned sharply to face Bruce again. “What do you mean?”

Alfred turned to face Dick after pouring Bruce a cup of Coffee. “Why Master Dick, Did you not hear that Master Bruce will be chaperoning the event? It’s been in all the papers.”

Dick could honestly say that this was the first time he was hearing the news. It wasn’t like he read the papers anymore. He was so tired of reading Headlines about Bruce’s latest escapades. Not to mention all the times he’d seen his own name slandered in the paper. Headlines always tried to insinuate there was something ‘untoward’ (as Alfred would say) going on with the Young Wayne heir and the unfortunate Romani boy. The worst was when Vicki Vale tried to blather on about how Bruce Wayne had rescued Dick Grayson from such a detrimental environment as a Circus. Living with Gypsies and wild animals. Never having a stable home. He could think of so many things to tell her about a ‘detrimental’ lifestyle. Clenching his fists he closed his eyes to calm down. He let a sigh roll from his chest past his lips. There was no use getting worked up about Tabloid reporters and false news articles. Let Bruce worry about that. 

“Well, I’m not going. Sorry Bruce.” He said quickly before walking up to his room to retrieve his schoolbooks. 

Bruce looked up to Alfred with a worried expression, “What has gotten into him?”

The old butler smiled ruefully, “It seems as though Young Master Dick has become a Teenager.”

“A Teenager?” Bruce asked Confused. What did an odd mood have to do with being a Teenager?

“Yes, Mood swings and all. After all, the boy is sixteen. I hardly think there is a Teenager alive who wouldn’t have felt embarrassed about his guardian chaperoning the Formal.” The butler stated, “Even the famous Bruce Wayne.”

The younger man’s eyebrows knit together in thought. “Do you think he is embarrassed by me?”

“No, Master Bruce. I don’t’ think that is quite it.” Alfred smiled, “How can one be embarrassed by the infamous Ladies man, heir to the Wayne estate, Bruce Wayne. I think there is another problem here entirely, but I’ve had my fair share of raising Teenagers. I’ll leave this one to you.”

Bruce watched in utter shock as the Butler cleared the table and left the Dining room. Leaving Bruce to ponder the old butler’s words very carefully. He wouldn’t be the world’s greatest detective if he couldn’t figure out what was bothering a Teenager.


	2. What's a Little Sweat, What's a Little Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Contemplates his age and makes an impulsive decision.

Batman: While You Were Here

Chapter 2: What’s a Little Sweat, What’s a Little Sweet?

6 Days 22 Hrs. 30 Min. from Meltdown…

Like most things in Wayne manner, the gym was always 2 steps ahead of it’s occupants. Bruce Wayne had built this room with every intention of it being used, thoroughly and routinely. As beads of sweat rolled from the tips of a dark pitch-black head of hair to fall on the mat that soaked it up, Dick Grayson wondered if he could just absorb his newfound feelings within himself, never to be seen again. Just like the tiny droplets in the fibers of the workout room, one day the feelings would just evaporate on their own. Or, at least, that is what he hoped and wished for. 

Dick did several more summersaults on the mat before he stuck a landing and froze into a handstand. He looked at his own body’s fluids seeping into the floor and hoped he could someday master the technique of turning something so filthy into evaporated nothingness. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Dick from his thoughts. He let his feet fall forward over his head before pulling up from a backbend position in one graceful movement. 

“Excellent form as always Master Dick.” Alfred stated with a nod of his head. He was holding a tray filled with water bottles and hand towels for the young performer. 

Dick Smiled, “Thank you Alfred.”

Alfred nodded again, “I regret to inform you that Master Bruce will be working late this evening. Shall I prepare a film for this evening after dinner?”

“No. Thank you Alfred, but I have a lot of homework before the break anyway.” Dick’s eyebrows knit together, “Must be important. Did he say why?”

“Unfortunately, he did not.” The butler replied. “Though, Wayne Industries has been quiet for sometime.”

Blue eyes closed as he nodded in understanding. Bruce’s lack of explanation usually meant one of two things. The First was Wayne Tech related meaning the man had a boring meeting to attend. In the busiest times of the year Bruce often stayed late to attend meetings over the phone with foreign associates. Unlikely, given that Alfred had specifically indicated the state of the company. 

The only other option was Batman had a case he was working. One he didn’t want to take the Young Robin: Boy Wonder with him on. The raven-haired teen fumed. This was just like Bruce! Thinking that he couldn’t handle a case. When would Bruce See that Dick was no longer a child? When would he start taking Dick seriously? 

Dick draped a hand towel over his neck as he headed for the showers sullenly. When would Bruce notice that he was a man? 

Peeling his shorts and shirt from his sticky skin, Dick looked at himself in the mirror. He was older now. No longer did he have the chubby cheeks of a 10 year old. Now, he had a strong jaw line, prominent cheekbones. He was handsome. Or at least the girls at school thought so. He’d always been fit. Living on the road in Haley’s circus had trained him pretty well, but Bruce’s training had given him an edge. Refined his showmanship to actual usefulness in the field. HE had the muscle and to show for it too. He had gotten leaner in the last couple of years from a sudden growth spurt, but he had plenty of definition. Bruce noticed how much he had grown right? 

He turned the Shower on and stepped in quickly as his head began to wander with thoughts of Bruce. Did Bruce think he was handsome? 

Dick jerked at the thought before shaking his head. No, of course not. Bruce was into women, like Cat Woman or Black Canary. Definitely not Puberty riddled Teenage boys who he is responsible for, most Definitely not. Wait, What? Why was he even thinking about this? (In the shower no less) Bruce was his mentor. Batman was his Partner. 

Sighing he placed his forehead on the tile wall. These feelings were getting out of control. He could handle this. It wasn’t about a crush. It was about wanting his Mentor to like and trust him. Which, he wasn’t doing by going out to fight crime alone. Dick just needed to show him. He wasn’t a child. Children let silly crushes take control. Men held it inside. Well, that’s what he though anyway. Maybe he could convince himself that this was just a Mentor/Pupil problem and not a Crush. 

Unlikely, though it may be. 

6 Days 19 Hrs. 5 Min. from Meltdown…

There was a slightly cold wind coming from the east as Robin traveled across Gotham by rooftop. He took in the direction and adjusted his movements accordingly. 

-Robin to Batman. I am on my way what is your location- Dick spoke into his com. Hopefully Batman would just let him in on the case now that he was already out in Gotham.

-Your involvement isn’t necessary Robin. Return to the cave.-  
Well, that blows that theory. –I can Help!-

-This is not up for negotiation. Batman out. Requesting radio silence.-

Robin frowned. Either Batman was in the middle of something or he didn’t want to listen to the young man whine about wanting to be involved in the ‘big boy’ cases. Well, Dick wasn’t going to let it drop. He wasn’t a boy anymore. 

Reaching down to his belt, Dick pulled out a tracking device. Entering the batmobile as it’s focus. Within seconds he was looking at a bleep on a map of Gotham. It showed the Batmobile about a hundred yards from shore. It must be parked underwater. 

Following the signal was easy. The Docks closest to the signal were filled with activity. Peering from around a shipping container, Dick observed the scene with a detective’s eye. A Church Van was parked just a meter from the Dock. What looked to be a Houseboat sat on the water with two lookouts. There were several more thugs with tazers and guns moving several Scantily clad young people(civilians he guessed) from the van to the water. All of the assumed victims had bags over their heads and hands tied behind their backs. There were about 5 civilians in total. 

So it was a human trafficking operation. Where was Batman?

Just as Dick was about to move away and closer to the water he was grabbed harshly from behind. “Hey! What the hell are you doing kid!?”

Dick lifted his elbow up quickly elbowing the guy in the nose. He felt the crunch and knew the bulbous feature would be broken. As the guy screamed in pain Robin Tumbled forward before launching backwards and kicking the guy in the face again. The man’s shouts drew 2 more thugs who fired off their guns before someone shouted “Hey! Cut it out. I want the brat alive. Taze him you numskulls!”

Dick managed to dodge what looked like 2 cattle prods before he felt something pinch the back of his exposed leg and his body seized uncontrollably. These were not your standard issue tazers apparently. He saw white before he hit the ground. When he tried to push himself up someone jumped on his back and grabbed his hair. It took about 30 minutes of struggling/Pummeling and 4 jabs with a Cattle prod for the men (3 of them) to subdue the dark-haired Teen. 

Now, as Dick lay there completely spent, he wondered ‘Where in the heck was Batman?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes!!! 
> 
> Well, this chapter was going to be a bit longer.... but I decided to leave it here for suspense. The next chapter is going to be Mature for some reasons and I will need to add additional tags to the description. I'm sure everybody will be trying to predict the next events and you might be right. Maybe. Hope everybody liked what I have written so far. Please Comment!
> 
> My boyfriend took one look at this fic and all he noticed was this sentence → “Dick jerked at the thought before shaking his head.” LMAO! I hadn’t even realized! Lol Boyfriend for the win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapter. Very Dark themes.

Batman: While You Were Here

Chapter 3: Misconduct, Contact and Connection

5 Days 16 Hrs. 20 Min. from Meltdown…

Static. Not the kind from a fuzzy blanket or a radio. More like a prickling sensation running up a foot that had fallen asleep after sitting in a movie theatre for too long….or the Batmobile. The tingling in his right arm was the first thing Dick noticed as he awoke from the darkness of unconsciousness. The second was a headache. A massive headache, followed by aches all over. Lastly, the rocking motion of a boat.

“Looky Looky, the Bat’s brat is awake.” A gruff voice said suddenly as a boot planted itself firmly on his shoulder. The boot rolled him over so he was on his back with his arms tied firmly behind him and pinned. “You comfortable Pretty boy?”

“Just fine, could use a hand though.” The Teen replied cheekily. “Preferably my own two.”

The man laughed, leaning really close to Dick’s face. He sneered, gripping Dick’s Jaw between his fingers. “Oh, I’d love to give you a hand.”

Dick’s features changed suddenly. He showed a more serious expression now. “You’re not exactly my type big fellow.”

The man laughed, “Let me guess, Boy Wonder. You like the Strong silent type huh? Maybe ones with a fetish for leather? Tell me, Does the Batman give it to you all hard and fast or is he a bit more gentle with a delicate flower like you?”

Dick rolled his eyes, “Delicate flower? Do I look like a girl to you?”

“You’re the one in tight green Panties kid, by this time tomorrow you’re gonna end up some lucky Rich guy’s personal play toy.” The man laughed. 

Robin had been taught a lot of things in the field on how to act. How to not give away what you were thinking, what move you were about to use, How to stay calm and think, and how to distract enemies. However, upon hearing those words, he couldn’t control the flinch. He tried to hide it with a laugh, “You don’t have any Idea who you are messing with.”

“You think the Batman is gonna come rescue you?” He laughed, “It’ll be kind of hard to do that in the middle of the ocean kid.”

“You think Batman is that easy to get rid of?” 

“Maybe.” He said leerining at Dick in a way that made the young man uncomfortable. “Maybe not, but….maybe he won’t be in time to save you from me.”

Dick Flinched again and began scooting away as best he could, “What do you think he’ll do when he finds out what you did to me?”

“I’ll worry about that later.” The guy said grinning. He reached for Dick’s ankle pulling him close. Robin frowned and yanked his ankle back. “Don’t be like that kid. Tell me, you still a virgin?”

Dick grit his teeth. Through all the distraction he had been trying to get free of his restraints. No luck though. He grunted doing a sudden sit up and head butting the guy. The man howled in pain. Then in a much nastier move the creep grabbed Dick’s hair and pulled him close grabbing his throat and pinning him to the wall. Dick thrashed and kicked his legs out. 

The guy only pressed his body close, “I don’t necessarily need you conscious to have my way with you.”

Robin was beginning to see stars from lack of oxygen. He could feel his face turning red and his throat was on fire with so much pain. Just as he was about to black out, the door opened. “What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m just having a bit of fun!”

“Drop him. Boss man ain’t gonna be too happy if you ruin his Merchandise.” 

“Relax. Boss man ain’t selling this one. He’s just bait.” 

Robin’s eyes went wide as he fell from the man’s grip choking and coughing. Did he just say bait? Oh no. 

The man who had walked in sighed, “Whatever, just hurry up. No telling when that bat freak is going to show up. ”

Dick didn’t hear the door shut as the other man’s footsteps faded, but he knew they were alone again. The guy took hold of Robin once more an spun him around so he was facing the wall. The guy had a hand in his hair showing his face against the rough rusted metal. Dick began to panic. As many people who had made jokes about doing horrible things to Robin, None of them had ever come close. This time though, Batman wasn’t there to stop them. Dick tried to push back against the man, but the position was too awkward. The man pulled his hair and head back for a second before slamming it forward again into the wall. “The more you struggle the worse I’m gonna make this, kid.”

Robin started grinding his teeth together. He needed a plan. He needed to calm down and think clearly. There were a couple of ways out of this. He sighed, “Please Mister. Don’t do it.”

“You gonna be all whiny now?” the guy asked with a laugh “You gave up the chance of me being gentle when you head-butt me earlier.”

“Wait, Wait. I can be good again. I promise.” Dick said trying to sound scared and panicked. Hopefully this fellow was a stupid as he looked. “Don’t hurt me.”

“You think I’m gonna fall for something like that?” The man slammed Dick’s face into the wall again. “Do you get all whiney like this for Batman?”

Dick sighed inwardly. This guy must have some kind of fetish. Making a mental not of it he tried again, “I can show you.”

“Show me what little bird boy?” The guy asked Pulling his head back to lick the side of Dick’s face. “How you spread you leg for the giant Bat?”

“Yes.” 

The man stopped for a second. “I don’t believe you. You look like a virgin to me.”

Dick nodded, “I am, but I can um…ya know…suck you off. Just like I do Batman.”

The man laughed loudly, “Like that self righteous sanctimonious freak of nature would ever let an under age boy suck him off.”

Dick flinched.

The guy laughed again, “Nice try, Kid. You certainly look like a cock sucker to me, but I know the Batman ain’t gonna do nuthin’ to no kid.”

Dick’s shoulder’s slumped. Well, there goes that plan.

The man trailed his hand down Robin’s chest popping the latches one by one. When they were all open, he pushed a hand inside. Dick ground his teeth together as the man played with a nipple. He felt dirty. The guy left his chest to tug down Dick’s Green shorts. Dick jumped in shock, “Wait wait! I can do it though. I’ll suck your cock.”

The guy laughed, “Will you now?”

Robin tried to focus on talking as a large too soft hand wrapped around his dick. “Yeah, I’ll make it good. Promise.”

“You ever suck cock before kid?” the guy said stroking the teen’s member. He was trying to turn him on. He wanted to humiliate him.

“Yeah, I have.” He nodded “Just not Batman.”

“You’re a bad liar kid.” 

“No, Really. I’ll show you. Just Don’t-“ Dick’s words were cut off as he was suddenly spun around. The man began licking and nipping at his flesh. Robin cried out loudly when the man bit his nipple, Hard. He then proceeded to press his hands into the young man’s hips while grinding into him. The man was now adjusting his belt and pulling out his junk.

“Alright brat, Let’s see you use that mouth, since you want it so bad.”

Robin must have looked like a deer in the headlights as he was suddenly shoved onto his knees harshly. The man’s hand was firmly wrapped in his hair. The man was making no sudden movements. He was waiting for Robin to do something first. This had been the plan. A way of distracting the thug long enough to get his hands free. This was what he was trying to do all along, but now….he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to go through with it. He was a liar, he had never done this before. Even as many times as he had dreamed of doing this with someone (a certain someone) at least in his dreams it was consensual. Now, he couldn’t figure out why in the hell he had this bright idea in the first place. Of course, giving a guy a blowjob was a little bit better than getting raped.

“Well?” the guy said stroking his cock right in front of Robin’s face, “This what you wanted wasn’t it? You said you wanted to suck me off. Show me what you do to Batman in your dreams kid.”

Robin nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth and tried no to think about what he was about to do. Moving closer he squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth-

KATHOOM!!!

Both of them were suddenly thrown to the side as the boat rocked. The sound of gunfire could be heard; as well as, several men yelling. Footsteps were moving swiftly overhead. The nameless thug who had been about to fuck Dick’s mouth was standing and fixing his belt when suddenly there was a large dark Shadow in the room. Robin focused on freeing himself from his restrains as the man let out a blood-curdling scream. There was a sickening crunch of what sounded like ‘excessive’ force before the man was thrown from the room. 

Once Robin was free he spun to look at the caped crusader. There was a long pause. Dick had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the large stoic man. Batman only gave him a once over before balling up his fists and turning to leave, “Pull yourself back together Robin. We have work to do.”

Robin Didn’t even bother with a ‘Yessir’ or ‘Yeah Boss’. He didn’t trust his voice. He only nodded quietly as he fixed his clothing and followed Batman. 

The Ship was now flooding and Dick’s legs were freezing as he waded through the water behind Batman. The man hadn’t said a word so far. Now they were headed to were Batman had parked the Batmobile-turned-submarine (in the side of the boat.) He hopped inside next to Batman “We have to get to the other kids, they are going to be sold as slaves. Who knows where they are now.”

Batman was silent. He didn’t even appear to register what Dick was saying. Dick’s teeth chattered as he looked at the screen in the Batmobile. They were headed back to shore. Back to Gotham. 

“Bruce Stop, Turn around! We have to go save –“

“They are fine. They’re all okay. They are being taken to the hospital and will spend the night in Gotham Memorial before being taken home or into Foster Care.” Batman’s menacing angry voice was turned all the way on as he responded to Bruce. 

“You helped them first.” It wasn’t an accusation or a question. It was just a statement. Batman didn’t reply. Now Dick felt like a…Well, a Richard. Of Course Batman would rescue the civilians first. Dick had known they only held him as a distraction so that Batman would go for him before the others. Hoping, at least, that they could get away while Batman was distracted. Dick pulled his knees to his chest. as he shivered. “I’m sorry.”

Dick knew he had let Batman down.

As they pulled into the cave and parked Alfred walked over. He took one look at Dick and his eyebrows shot up, “Good Heavens master Dick. What on earth happened?”

Dick Smiled sheepishly as he shivered, “You know, busted some baddies got kidnapped, got a little bit of Gotham harbor on me. Nothing new.”

“Goodness. I’ll get you a towel. Take those sopping clothes off and get in the shower young man.” Alfred ordered.

Dick gave him a grin as he walked away. As the raven-haired young man reached down to his first buckle he hesitated. The image of the thug undoing his shirt forced it’s way into his head. He shook it out of his head before sliding his vest and shirt off. For a second he was shocked at what he saw before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. He’d forgotten about the bite mark. He was too cold to feel the throbbing injuries right now. He was about to pull off his shorts when he felt eyes on him. Dick still had his thumbs hooked into his sopping shorts as he looked up. Bruce was glaring intensely at the bite mark. His gaze drifted lower to the hickeys and then the bruises on his hips. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Alfred walked into the room. Dick swiped the towel and Headed to the showers before either of the men could ask him anything. 

Once in the shower he started to fall apart. He couldn’t deny that he liked Bruce looking at his body. He could almost imagine that it was a possessive look. It was bonkers that he was now getting excited about that look. Part of him had reached a newfound level of disgust with himself. Here he was rinsing off the feeling of some foul stranger molesting him, while also thinking about how hot Bruce had looked. How angry he was at the thought of someone touching Dick. He was about to reach down and try to relieve the feeling Bruce had given him when he remembered the feeling of the other man’s hand on his dick. He stopped suddenly. He just wasn’t going to do this to himself at the moment. 

Once he was dressed and out of the shower he started to head back up stairs. He had hoped he would be able to make it before being stopped, but that was a stupid thing to hope for as he heard his name called out by Bruce. 

“Dickie” Bruce had called his nickname. “We need to talk.”

“Listen, I’m sorry Bruce. I didn’t think I was going to get napped by some stupid thugs.” He said softly, “Things got out of hand. I should never have tried to go out on my own. I probably just ended up distracting you on your-“

“Stop!” Bruce said sternly, “This isn’t about your failure tonight, or the fact that you disobeyed a direct order!”

Dick felt his chest constrict. 

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t mean to yell. I need to know what happened.”

“You know what happened Bruce. I was idiot, got myself kidnapped, You rescued me and now we are here” Dick replied.

Bruce sighed, “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

“Do I need to run a blood sample? Maybe in a couple months? Some things have an incubation period-“

“What! No!” Dick shouted, “I’m fine! Bruce Stop. Nothing happened!”

Bruce glared, “Nothing happened? I saw the marks Dick. I saw the state you were in when I rescued you.”

“Well he didn’t fuck me. Was that what you wanted to hear Bruce?” Dick asked angrily beginning to walk away.

Bruce gripped his wrist tightly and spun him around. He held his shoulders for a moment, just looking into the younger man's eyes, before pulling him into a tight bear hug. Dick was silent as he stood unresponsive and in shock. After a moment he could feel the warmth of the larger man seeping into his aching body. He had never hugged bruce this way. He wished it was under better circumstances. Bruce pulled back with his hands still on the younger man’s arms. He looked into Dick’s eyes, reading him. There was an emotion there that Dick knew Bruce was purposely letting hims see. It was almost like panic, or concern. He looked into Bruce's eyes and felt as if he wanted to break down right there and just let the stronger man hold him. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to not come after you when I realized they had you?”

“What?” Dick asked dumbly.

“A child Prostitution ring, Dick. That’s what that was.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I need to know what happened. I would rather you tell me than pull up security footage.”

Dick wasn’t even aware there was a camera. It sent a shiver down his spine. Knowing that Bruce was capable of looking into what happened, knowing he would rather hear it from Dick than have to look at it on a screen.

“But I need to know what happened. All of it.” The older man ground out through his teeth. “Please.”

Dick nodded. He hadn’t thought about what Bruce would be feeling. He was embarrassed right now more than scarred, but he guessed the other man really didn’t want to look at the footage himself. He didn’t want to have to look at the video and face what had happened to his young ward. The boy he had sworn to protect. 

They moved over to sit on the steps next to each other. This way the two could sharevequal footing. More friendly than clinical. He was immensely relieved as he sighed “He mostly just tried to insinuate that there was something between Batman and Robin. Like everyone else. He was only doing it to get under my skin. It didn’t work. After that, he tried scaring me. I guess he was also pissed off about the head. He was choking me when another thug walked in. That was when I found out they were just using me as a distraction. They weren’t going to sell me, or anything like that. Which meant that he could play with me. So, he…ah, well he...”

Bruce put a hand on Dick’s shoulder squeezing to try and reassure him.

Dick nodded taking a calming breath, Bruce was reassuring him that he could speak freely. It was pounding and comforting. “He was into humiliation. I could tell. He was trying to... ..uh....get me hard. I needed to distract him so…I made some offers. I was hoping I could keep his attention elsewhere long enough to get my hands free.”

“An offer?”

The teen looked away. He couldn’t face his Mentor and idol as he said it. He couldn't bare the thought of being made less in Bruce's eyes. “I said I would blow him. Tried to make it real convincing. He wasn’t going for it so, I had to kind of act a little. I thought he was going to ignore the offer. I thought he was going to…He was undoing his belt and I was…he-”

“Dick.”

“A-Anyway, he just grabbed me and shoved me down. Said ‘Show me what you do to Batman in your dreams’…and I was about to... actually….but then there was an explosion. You showed up. God! Bruce. You showed up before… before I had to…” Dick dissolved into tears that he didn’t know he was holding back and began to sob. The events of the night had finally caught up to him and he felt sick. Bruce pulled him under his shoulder and remained silent. There was nothing to be said. No comfort or reassurance. What happened had happened. After a while Dick pulled away and wiped his face. “I’m sorry Bruce.”

Bruce said nothing as he watched Dick climb the stair and disappear into the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked reading. This is a very long chapter. It was not entirely planned to be this long, but I didn't want to end on another cliff hanger. The next one will get back to more of Dick Grayson's normal life. There will probably be a few mentions of Dick's Trauma, but nothing major. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading this! This is only the first chapter. Hopefully I will be able to finish this story in a timely manner. 
> 
> I will be updating the following chapters in groups;however, this first chapter is kind of a feeler to get the ship sailing(bad with analogies). 
> 
>  This is my First Fanfic on AO3 so if you have any suggestions for tags, story development, summaries or anything else please let me know. :) Feedback is always welcome! I strive for excellence.


End file.
